My Safe Place
by WriterGirl516
Summary: One shot Bianca and Maggie share a romantic moment in the rain.


**Disclaimers:** – All standard ones apply. Don't own the characters and then some…

**Inspired by: **"Safest Place to Hide" - Backstreet Boys

**Title:** _**My Safe Place **– A Dance in the Rain_  
****

Long days, hard classes, lazy lab partners and twenty page lab reports… all in a day's work for Maggie Stone who was currently enrolled in PVU's advanced Biology program. She pushed through the doors of the Student Union and dropped her book bag on the floor. Exhausted, she collapsed onto the couch and closed her eyes. Suddenly, her phone started buzzing, her hand immediately reaching into her jean pocket and pulling it out.

Already knowing who the caller was, she flipped her phone open. "Hey," she answered with a tired smile, only for it to disappear mere seconds later. "Yeah… I understand. No, no… don't worry… Yeah, I'll make do with the leftovers in the fridge. Really, it's okay… I have a load of studying to do anyway," bringing a hand to her forehead, she sighed softly, "yeah. I love you, too."

Maggie blew some hair away from her face and frowned. As if her day hadn't been bad enough, it took a complete turn for the worse after receiving that call. "Well, there goes my one bright spot of the day." And with that thought, she picked up her book bag, slung it over her shoulder and trudged off to her next class.

"She fell for it?" Kendall asked eagerly, seated at the bar stool on the opposite side of the counter, facing her sister.

"Hook, line and sinker," Bianca grinned. "Now, let's get to work."

A couple of hours later, Bianca and Kendall stood back, impressed by their handy work as they marveled at the scene before them. Kendall placed an arm over her baby sister's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. Bianca leaned into the embrace as she sighed happily, the bulk of the creative work done.

"I gotta hand it to you, Binks. I never really took you as the romantic sap," Kendall walked with Bianca back into the house and closed the door to the backyard behind them.

Bianca reached into the fridge for a bottle of water. Twisting off its cap, she took a sip and swallowed before answering. "You'd be surprised at how much you still don't know about me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

With a sneaky laugh, Bianca pushed her sister toward the staircase and up the stairs. "A girl's gotta have her own secrets," she smirked. "Now, why don't you get Miranda ready so the two of you can head over to your place while I get ready for when Maggie comes home."

"Okay," answered the curly haired woman while tossing her sister a suspicious look. "But you and me… we really do need to sit down and talk one of these days." She glanced at her one last time before going into Miranda's room and fetching her niece's things.

Maggie opened the front door, welcomed home by the growing darkness in the living room. The sky had gone from bright blue to gray while she was in her last class, the bright sun completely disappearing behind the storm clouds that were approaching town.

She carried a dozen white roses in her hand, figuring if they couldn't be together for the whole evening to celebrate, at least bringing home some flowers meant that she remembered. As she traversed through the now dark living room, she turned on one of the lamps only to find the house completely empty.

With a sigh, she climbed up the stairs to their room, still holding the flowers in her hand. Maggie flicked the light switch and approached the bed. Her brow knitted as she got closer, noticing a card sitting atop her pillow.

Placing the flowers down, Maggie opened the envelope and read the card.

_So I lied…Join me out back and you'll see why. :)_

Outside, Bianca sat on the swing. She kept her eyes on the bedroom window, watching the light turn on and then off. Counting down softly, she sat and waited for Maggie to appear at the back door.

Maggie bounded down the stairs and realized she had left the flowers upstairs. Deciding they would serve as her own surprise to Bianca, she chose not to go back for them and continued on through the kitchen stopping at the back door.

She rested her hand on the doorknob, unsure yet completely excited about what she'd find on the other side.

Bianca took a deep breath still waiting for Maggie to come out from inside the house. Finally, the door opened and their gazes met, almost like the first time they'd fallen in love exactly one year ago.

Maggie walked out, meeting Bianca in the center, her only reaction being utter and complete awe. Looking around, she saw before her, their backyard bathing in candlelight and lanterns. White and red rose petals were scattered all around them.

"Bianca… I," Maggie was still in awe. Suddenly, soft music began playing in the background. She saw Bianca take hold of a remote, adjusting the volume making the song more audible than before.

**It seems like yesterday when I said I do  
And after all this time my heart still burns for you  
If you don't know by now that you're my only one  
Just take a look inside me and watch my heart strings come undone**

"Sorry if I had you fooled, but I needed to find a way to make this a surprise," Bianca took Maggie's hand, "If I could have the pleasure of a dance?"

Maggie nodded sweetly, letting Bianca take her into her arms. They closed gap between them holding each other close.

**I know I promised you forever  
Is there no stronger word I can use?  
To reassure you when the storm is raging outside  
You're my safest place to hide**

They danced together, slowly, and lovingly as though they had been dancing together for their whole lives. Bianca searched Maggie's face for some kind of reaction or emotion. Noticing how there was nothing but awe, she smiled. Pulling her close once again, she whispered into Maggie's ear, "I take it you like?"

"I love it," she said tenderly. "You're amazing, do you know that?" She tightened her hold around Bianca slightly. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For loving me."

**Can you see me? Here I am  
I need you like I needed you then  
When I feel like giving up  
I climb inside your heart and still find  
You're my safest place to hide**

Maggie leaned her head into Bianca's neck. The music played around them, moving along with the slow beat. She wanted to stay in that moment forever, the feeling of being with someone who loved her unconditionally. She closed her eyes as she inhaled the sweet perfume Bianca was wearing.

As they continued to dance, raindrops slowly began to fall. This didn't stop them from dancing but only made the moments of their dance sweeter.

**You see colors no one else can see  
In every breath you hear a symphony  
You understand me like nobody can  
I feel my soul look for you like a flower blooming**

Bianca felt the weight of Maggie's body against her. She wrapped her arms around Maggie, pulling her closer, feeling the warm breath from her girlfriend's mouth on her skin. Her fingers ran through Maggie's hair as she smelled the fruitful scent of her shampoo.

And as they continued to dance, the rain continued to fall.

**When this whole world gets too crazy  
And there's nowhere left to run  
I know you give me sanctuary  
You're the only truth I know  
You're the road back home  
**

Neither of them realized the rain that was falling nor how it was drenching their clothes. All the girls were aware of was the music itself that was playing and the natural movements of one another. It was almost as if nothing else around them existed.

The seconds passed themselves by, Maggie's head still pressed against Bianca's neck. Everything begun to blend together as she turned her face into Bianca's neck, her lips now resting softly on Bianca's warm skin. She could feel the warmness against her mouth, again inhaling the sweetness of her perfume.

Bianca felt the heat against her body. She felt the passion rising within her, Maggie's warm breath lingering on her neck, tempting her over and over to capture the blonde's lips with her own.

The girls continued to dance, Maggie's head still resting on Bianca's neck while Bianca's eyes remained closed as they moved together. Bianca then pulled back slightly, looking down into Maggie's deep brown eyes.

A smile crept upon Maggie's face as she looked up at her soul mate. Her heart swelled with love, knowing that she really was looking into the eyes of the love of her life, her one and only.

**Can you see me? Here I am  
Standing here, where I've always been  
And when words are not enough  
I climb inside your heart and still find  
You're my safest place to hide**

Bianca brushed away Maggie's drenched locks and leaned down slowly. As the rain kept falling around them, she didn't let that hinder her. Tilting her head slightly, she finally captured Maggie's lips with her own.

**I know I promised you forever  
There's no stronger word I can use  
To reassure you when the storm is raging outside  
You're my safest place to hide  
**

Maggie deepened the kiss, wanting to let Bianca know the depths of her love. It was a love that seared through her heart and her soul, the love that knew no bounds and had no beginning or end.

Both women found themselves enthralled by the feeling of sweet surrender. The emotions felt in both their bodies made for a fervent release of love. It was one that would continue to give way for the beautiful romance between them, one that was in the air already amidst the rainfall.

It was a moment of love for the two of them. Forgetting how the world existed around them, Bianca and Maggie reveled in the passion and the innocence of what true love felt like. Bianca thought of nothing else except for how much she loved Maggie and how she would go to the ends of the earth to do anything for her.

Bianca pulled away slowly and pushed back some of Maggie's wet hair again. The raindrops continued to fall as she smiled, her eyes gazing deeply at Maggie's. Maggie returned the gaze, taking her hand and brushed away the raindrops that collected on her soul mate's face.

**Can you see me? Here I am  
Standing here, where I've always been  
When I feel like giving up  
I climb inside your heart and still find  
You're my safest place to hide  
**

"I love you Bianca," Maggie smiled amidst the rainfall. "I love you so much."

Bianca beamed, "I love you too."

**You're my safest place to hide.**

Song Lyrics – "Safest Place to Hide" by The Backstreet Boys


End file.
